Legacy of Mischief
by Selene-daughter of the sea
Summary: Summary inside. Contains Fem!Percy.
1. Prologue

**Legacy of Mischief**

**Hello everyone, Selene – Daughter of the Sea here (and yes I changed my username, though I am still the same author). I know you're all tired of me adding new stories and not updating my other ones, but I got so many stories bouncing in my head that I just have to put them on here. I'm also trying a new direction this time, with a different type of crossover, so bear with me on this. Thanks.**

**Warnings:  
**Fem!Percy  
oddness  
bad grammar/spelling

**Summary: **It has been a year since the war with Gaea and her sons, and Perci has been keeping a secret from her friends. She is a demigod, true, but she is also a legacy of a god that is not even Greek or Roman, but a Norse god. When the Avengers arrive to try and find Loki's descendnet, trust is broken and truths are revealed. Why did Perci keep it secret? All will be revealed in time. Set after the Heroes of Olympus and The Avengers movie.

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or the Avengers.**

**Without farther adieu, here's the prologue.**

**Prologue~**

Flames lit up the sky as a young Perci Jackson watched. Her mother just steps behind her, watching their only home go up in flames.

"What will we do, mama?" the five-year-old asked, turning her sea-green eyes on her mother.

Sally Jackson smiled sadly, looking at her daughter. "We survive, little one. The world doesn't stop turning just because of one disaster. It moves on and so shall we."

Perci nodded, eyes turned to her mom. "Where will we go?"

"There are two places I learned about from your father that would be safe, but we'll keep those options open for now. Let's find a cheap place to stay for the night and decide then, alright?" Sally asked.

Perci nodded, grabbing her mom's hand and together they walked away.

0000000000000000000000

(Two years later, Near the wolf house)

"There you go, brat. A nice place for you to go and stay out of my hair," Gabriel Ugliano growled, as he dragged his seven-year-old daughter by the hair near what looked like an abandoned building. "You'll never bother me now, and hopefully no one who is normal." He kicked her in the side once before heading back to his car and driving away.

Perci sat up, wary of her bruised ribs as she watched her stepfather drive away. She knew that it was unlikely that she would survive with no supplies and only the clothes on her back. As she bit her lip to stop from crying, a voice rang in the clearing.

"What's this? A child abandoned by their family?"

Perci turned quickly and her eyes widened as a giant, pure white wolf stepped into the clearing. Her eyes widening, she scrambled to get up as the wolf came nearer. The wolf stopped a foot from her and sniffed the air then snarled.

"How dare a mortal lay a hand on a child of Rome?" The she-wolf, for it was a female voice that spoke, growled.

"Who-who are you?" Perci asked, sounding braver than she felt. "And what do you mean by a child of Rome?"

The wolf looked at her then nodded. "I am Lupa, Patron of New Rome, and the wolf goddess, little demigod. I call you a child of Rome as one of your parents is a Roman god, but I sense the conflict in you as if they are a mix of Greek as well. Very odd, but you will still be welcomed to Camp Jupiter, that is, if you make it there. There is also a fainter scent, not one of either Parthenon that I cannot place."

"I can do it. What must I do?" Perci asked, standing straight.

"Hush, little demigod. First you must pass my tests and survive. Only then, if you are still alive, will you be given the chance to head to the camp." Lupa snorted.

Perci nodded, understanding what Lupa meant.

"Smart, considering the smell that comes from you telling about your parent. And if I'm right, then you are his only demigod daughter. Follow me and your tests will commence." Lupa said then turned, heading back the way she came.

Perci steeled her resolve and followed. She would do her best to survive, and then show everyone that she wasn't one to be messed with.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(4 years later, San Francisco)

"Come on," a voice called. Perci turned to the speaker, a blonde haired boy that wasn't that much older than her. Jason Grace was a son Jupiter, one, who like her, wasn't supposed to be alive, as it meant that their fathers had broken an oath they had made decades ago.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him. On both their arms, stood out three distinct markings: SPQR, the motto of Camp Jupiter, lines on their arms, telling how long they had been at camp (Jason had seven while she only had three), and then above the lines, the symbol of their godly parent. On Jason's arm, there was an eagle, the symbol of his father Jupiter. Perci, however, had a trident with a fainter symbol next to it, that of a snake. Her father was Neptune, but the second symbol, showing who's legacy she was, was a mystery as no god that they knew of had that symbol.

"We're going hunting, as there is supposed to be a tough monster nearby that is attacking any half-blood that comes through." He explained, his gladius in his hand.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here? I thought we had to get permission to leave camp." Perci asked, her two blades in her hands. Two of the weapons shone pale gold in the light, while the other was the color of pale bronze.

"Don't worry, Perci. I got permission." Jason said, looking around. "Hey, what's this?" He asked, spotting a poster for a missing child. "Perci, come look at this." He called.

Perci was walking over to see when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Looks like those posters worked boys." An older voice said.

Perci froze, looking up. Behind her, a police officer was smiling at her, calling for the others nearby. "We found the missing girl. You've been gone four years girl, your mama's worried." He said.

"I-" she started.

"I know, I know. You most likely don't remember much about her, but we'll be sending you back to her in New York. She was terrified for your safety, but with her husband, sorry, _ex_-husband dead, she wants you back home."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jason heading for them and she shook her head in warning. He nodded and watched, worry in his eyes.

"Let's go, boys." The officer said, and with his hand still on Perci's shoulder, led her away from her best friend, neither of them knowing that it would be another six years before they saw each other again.

**A/n: Whoo! Prologue is done. If you're wondering why I started with the story before either the books or the movie, it's because I chose to do it that way. I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you all say. PM me any questions you might have or ask in review. Also, if you got a better idea for the title let me know. Thanks!**

**~Selene – daughter of the sea**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Search Begins

**Legacy of Mischief**

**Authors note: Hello again everyone. Wow, two chapters in one go. That's different for me, I know, but I really wanted these chapters out. I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. This is one of the toughest I've ever had to right in my life. I apologize in advance for any misspellings or anything else that might not look right. I've never done a story with both Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Avengers so please bear with me and enjoy the story.**

**Warnings:  
**Fem!Percy  
oddness  
bad grammar/spelling

**Summary: **It has been a year since the war with Gaea and her sons, and Perci has been keeping a secret from her friends. She is a demigod, true, but she is also a legacy of a god that is not even Greek or Roman, but a Norse god. When the Avengers arrive to try and find Loki's descendnet, trust is broken and truths are revealed. Why did Perci keep it secret? All will be revealed in time. Set after the Heroes of Olympus and The Avengers movie.

**Without further ado, here is chapter 1 of Legacy of Mischief.**

**Chapter 1~**

**The Search Begins**

(Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound, New York)

Perci Jackson, an eighteen-year-old girl with shoulder length black hair (she'd had it cut) and sea-green eyes, sat on one of the chairs in the Big House. Sitting around her were the other cabin leaders, all chatting with each other or wondering what the meeting was about as the last great prophecy had been fulfilled just over a year ago. She looked over at the entrance to the house as it opened, allowing Chiron, in his wheelchair, and a tall, blonde haired man into the room.

"Who's this, Chiron?" Annabeth, the blonde haired daughter of Athena, asked. She was sitting next to Will, the head counselor of the Apollo cabin.

"Show your respect, Annabeth. It is not often a god visits." Chiron reprimanded.

Annabeth bowed her head. "Sorry, Chiron," she said.

"She posed an excellent question, Chiron. I don't blame her, considering who her mother is," the man, now revealed as a god, said. "To answer your question, young lady, my name is Thor."

Perci's eyes widened and clutched her right forearm under the table, sharing a glance with Jason, the counselor of the Zeus cabin, even if he was a son of Jupiter. Most of the mark she bore from both of her times at the Roman camp was showing, though part of it, showing who she was the legacy of was hidden. "You're a Norse god, though. What brings you here?" she asked.

Everyone in the room, besides Jason, looked at her in surprise, making Perci blush.

"It is a matter of family, daughter of Poseidon," Thor said. "We, the Avengers and I that is, have recently discovered that my brother, Loki has a descendent in either this camp or the Roman camp. We will be splitting up to search both camps with Tony Stark, Clint Barton and myself searching this one while Natasha, Bruce, and Steve Rogers will search Camp Jupiter. Loki is also adding his aid, as he cannot remember who the family is of the child he sired. He will be searching everywhere else."

Annabeth's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to ask a question, but Conner, one of the two co-counselors of the Hermes cabin, beat her to it.

"How will you find them?" He asked, tilting his head.

"At the Roman camp, they will look for his symbol on their arms, at least those that are full members. Here, at this camp, will be trickier as you are claimed by a symbol over your head." Thor explained.

"And what is the symbol of Loki?" Jason asked.

"That of a snake twisted around itself."

With those words, Perci realized that her secret might be out sooner than she thought as she shared a scared glance with Jason. Both knew that soon all would be revealed.

000000000000000000

After the meeting was over, Perci watched the three avengers searching the camp as they began to explore. She was worried about what they would do as soon as they found out about her.

"It's scary, isn't it?" A voice asked beside.

Perci turned her head and saw Jason standing next to her. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, especially since we've kept this secret for years. I've had enough problems keeping everyone from seeing my arm while I am here at camp. At least with Camp Jupiter, everyone has the marks on their arm. I just hope no one reveals my secret there." She said.

Jason nodded. "True, but I've contacted Reyna so that she'll have someone keep an eye on Octavian. He's still mad at you, so who knows if he'll keep it a secret as well."

"It was so much easier when he first became a full member. He may only be a legacy, but he was truly gifted." Perci sighed, shaking her head. "I truly think that the power may have gone to his head."

"Just be careful," Jason warned. "From what I've understood, most gods from other Parthenon's don't visit the children of different gods."

"_You_ be careful," she said, her lips twitching in a smile, "but don't worry, I'll keep it safe as long as I can."

With that, the duo left the shaded area they were in and headed to their different activities. Neither noticed the shadow of a person behind them, someone who had listened in on their conversation.

'So, the Sea Princess has a secret,' the person thought as they stepped out of the shadows. It was Drew, the spiteful daughter of Aphrodite. 'Be warned, princess. As soon as I figure out what the two of you were talking about, I will tell the Avengers and your time here will be done.'

With that, Drew strode away, a plan forming in her mind on how to expose the secret the son of Zeus and the daughter of Poseidon were keeping.

**Author's note: Whew, first chapter done. This definitely turned out different than I thought, but I've been getting reviews asking for the next chapter, so I decided to finish this up and go ahead and post it. Hope it sates your thirst for now. With the ending, that surprised me a bit, because Drew just kind of snuck her way into the story. Oh well. Adieu!**

**~Selene-daughter of the sea**


End file.
